1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a video display system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual display systems configured to simultaneously display images from multiple sources have been previously proposed. Takemoto (U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,911) teaches a display system with single and dual image modes. In particular, Takemoto teaches a display screen that switches automatically from a single image mode to a dual image mode by detecting the presence of a signal from one or more sources.
Takemoto teaches a display system, including a display device connected to a first signal source and a second signal source. When a signal is sent from both sources, the display device is configured to display in dual image mode. In this case, two images are simultaneously displayed on the screen of the device according to the first and second video inputs. Furthermore, if the signal from the second source is stopped, a dual/single image mode switch section of the display system outputs a video signal for single image mode. In this case, a single image is displayed, corresponding to the signal from the first source. This switching is done automatically without the use of any switching signal.
Balopole (U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,462) teaches a video split screen technique. Balopole teaches a system that can be used to display radar images and cockpit camera images simultaneously for the purpose of training pilots. Balopole teaches connecting the system to a radar unit and to a cockpit camera. The combined signal displayed on the television screen will be the cockpit camera output for the first half of the raster line whereas the second half of the line will display the output from the radar unit. Thus, the images from the radar and the camera will be juxtaposed simultaneously on the television monitor.
De Paepe et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0120763) teaches a display system for viewing multiple video signals. De Paepe teaches this system to overcome the problems associated with using multiple physically distinct display screens in situations where multiple displays must be used.
De Paepe teaches a system including a display, which further includes a display panel. The display is further connected to two workstations, each comprising a graphical board and a frame buffer. The display is divided into two areas: a first area receiving images from the frame buffer associated with a first workstation, and a second area receiving images from the frame buffer associated with a second workstation.
Lee et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0035470) teaches an apparatus for providing multiple screens and a method of dynamically configuring multiple screens within a single physical display device. Lee teaches a system that receives multiple signals from multiple sources and displays the multiple signals on a single screen. In one embodiment, signals from a terrestrial broadcaster, a cable broadcaster and a personal video recorder are fed into a broadcast receiver. These multiple signals are then shown on a single physical display device.
The prior art lacks provisions for easily choosing which input device will be displayed on a particular side or region of a display configured for dual display mode. For example, in a motor vehicle a single display screen may be configured to display two images, associated with the left and right side of the display screen. If the display screen is configured to display a movie on one side and a video game on the other side, it is preferable that the movie is displayed on the side of the display screen closest to the rear passenger wishing to watch the movie. Likewise, it is preferably that the video game is displayed on the side of the display screen closest to the rear passenger wishing to play the video game. There is a need for a video display system that solves the problems of the prior art.